Ketika Aku tak ingin melepasmu
by Kizhuo
Summary: Masa lalu biarlah dibelakang, akashi pernah berbuat salah yang mengakibatkan ia hampir kehilangan tetsuya dan dia tidak ingin hal itu terjadi lagi. Ia tak peduli dikatakan terlalu protektif karena selalu ingin di dekat tetsuya. Dia hanya tak ingin melepaskan begitu saja kali ini. SEQUEL KETIKA AKU MENYADARI


Ketika Aku Tak Ingin Melepasmu

Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Story by Kiki Z

Character Pairing: Akashi Seijurou x Kuroko Tetsuya

.

.

Warnning: BL, Typo, Antar Paragraf tidak Nyambung, Alur Kecepetan, AU, OOC, tidak sesuai kaidah EYD. Mature Scene

No Flame! Saya Sudah Mengingatkan, DLDR

.

.

.

"Sei Kun…!" Tetsuya menggoyang-goyangkan lengan kokoh yang melingkar manja di pinggang rampingnya berkali-kali, mencoba melepaskan diri dari lelaki yang telah memerangkapnya semalaman.

Sejak membuka mata dia hanya bisa duduk meneyender di kepala ranjang, pergerakannya dikunci oleh orang yang dengan santainya masih asyik tertidur di pangkuannya.

Padahal ia sudah mencoba untuk sangat pelan dan menggunakan miss directionnya untuk turun dari ranjang, sial baginya malah tertangkap begini. Rupanya jurus andalan yang sukses membuat orang jantungan itu tak mempan pada lelaki merahnya.

"Sei kunn…..!" ulangnya berkali-kali

"Hmmmmm" Seolah tak terganggu dengan suara isterinya Seijurou hanya mengeluarkan lenguhan malas. Sepasang manic heterocome yang biasanya menusuk itu masih enggan untuk menunjukkan dirinya.

"Sei kunnnnn! Ayo baanguun" suara lembut itu kini merajuk manja. Tangan halusnya berpindah menggoyang bahu Seijurou, sedikit lebih keras namun usahanya nihil.

Bukannya bangun, Sei malah terlihat lebih nyaman dari sebelumnya. Bahkan wajahnya semakin ia tenggelamkan dalam pangkuan Tetsuya.

"Sei kun!, Jangan buat aku kesal, ayo bangun!" kesabaran tetsuya rupanya sudah mulai mengikis, nada suaranya sedikit meninggi meski ekspresi yang ditampilkan wajahnya masih terlihat datar.

Tangannya menggoyang tubuh sei makin keras namun tetap tak jua membuahkan hasil. Lengan yang melingkar di pinggangnya malah terasa semakin erat.

Tetsuya mengerang kesal namun justeru terdengar manja dan lucu, membuat orang yang dibawah sana diam-diam tersenyum geli.

Seijurou yang penasaran melihat bagaimana ekspresi wajah kesal isterinya akhirnya membuka mata, kepalanya sedikit medongakn namun posisinya masih tetap sama. Lengan kokohnya masih betah melingkar di pinggang ramping tetsuya.

"Kapan aku membuatmu kesal sayang?" ucapnya tanpa dosa disertai senyum tampan yang menurut tetsuya terlihat menyebalkan.

Sebelah tangannya ia arahkan ke pipi kenyal itu lalu dicubit gemas tanpa merubah posisinya yang masih asyik tidur dipangkuan tetsuya.

"hrrrrrrrrrrrrr" Tetsuya gemas lebih tetaptnya geram menghadapi Sei yang sudah mulai masuk mode manja atau tetsuya menyebutnya juga dengan pura-pura bodoh. Untungnya dia sudah terlatih bagaimana menghadapi sifat manja anak-anak yang sedang ditunjukkan suaminya tercinta.

Namun, tetap saja manjanya anak-anak di TK tempat ia mengajar masih kalah dengan manjanya Seijurou yang kadang membuat tetsuya hanya bisa mengelus dada.

"Kau menghalangiku-" bibirnya mengerucut

"Lihat!" telunjuk rampingnya menunjuk lengan sei yang masoh melingkar di pinggangnya. Netra biru mudanya menatap tajam sepasang mata yang mengerjap-ngerjap tanpa dosa di bawahnya membuat tetsuya tambah kesal.

"kapan aku menghalangimu sayang" bibir dikerucutkan seperti anak kecil. Tidak terlihat seperti Akashi seijurou yang biasanya memang namun jika sudah berhadapan dengan tetsuya Seijurou memang over OOC.

"aku hanya sedang menikmati hangat dan nyamannya bantalku" lanjutnya polos lalu kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya pada pangkuan hangat isteri tersayang.

"uhhhhmmmmmmmmm" Tetsuya menghembuskan nafasnya berat. Menghadapi seijurou yang seperti ini memang butuh perjuangan keras.

Jemari jenjangnya kini mengelus surai merah seijurou yang tentu saja membuat si empunya menikmati perlakuan isterinya. Kepalanya direndahkan hingga dekat ke telinga Seijurou.

"Sayang! Kumohon" bisiknya manja, memohon agar si merah mengalah dan mau melepaskannya.

Biasanya cara ini ampuh namun kali ini tetsuya sudah salah langkah, ia menyesal sudah memakai cara ini.

Benar saja seijurou langsung bangun dan melepaskannya, namun beberapa detik kemudian tubuhnya kembali di perangkap oleh tubuh yang lebih besar, seijurou menyeringai saat melihat wajah isterinya yang terkejut dengan tindakan tiba-tibanya.

Kini tubuh kecil itu di dominasi penuh dan tetsuya merutuk dirinya yang sudah membuat kesalahan amat fatal.

Perdebatan pun akhirnya berakhir juga dengan ditutup oleh suara erangan dan desahan yang mengalun terus-menerus tanpa jeda.

.

.

.

Tetsuya memakan sarapannya dengan wajah masam, sungguh tak biasa mengingat dia yang biasanya bertampang lempeng bak talenan bisa juga bertampang seperti itu.

Ah sungguh keajaiban, berterimakasihlah pada si pembuat keajaiban itu yang kini tengah duduk tenang menikmati sarapannya diseberang.

"Cekrekk" bunyi kamera terdengar dari seberang, si pembuat keajaiban kini dengan santainya memotret wajah masam yang menurutnya perlu diabadikan itu membuat si pemilik wajah tambah kesal.

"sei kun hentikan!" ekpresi datar itu menghilang sempurna, yang terlihat full wajah kesal tanpa sensor seakan ingin memakan bulat bulat sosok merah menyebalkan di depannya.

Sementara yang di depan dengan tidak peka atau malah tidak tahu dirinya terus memotret seolah wajah kesalnya tetsuya adalah objek indah yang tak boleh dilewatkan barang sedikitpun.

"ini semua salah sei kun-"

"kau menyebalkan-"

"Baka Sei-"

"Sei kun bodoh" rutuknya berkali-kali mencoba melampiaskan kekesalannya.

"aku jadi bolos mengajar lagi hari ini, huh" cerocosnya kesal, tetsuya telah bermetamorfosis menjadi super cerewet kalau sedang kesal.

Seijurou hanya diam mendengar curahan hati isterinya sebenarnya sih dia sangat menikmati live ekspresi yang hanya bisa ia saksikan seorang diri, hanya dirinya yang beruntung bisa melihat berbagai ekspresi milik tetsuya.

"pokoknya nanti malam hingga seminggu kedepan aku mau pisah kamar saja" ancamnya disertai dengan tatapan tajam yang sukses membuat sei masuk dalam mode siaga. Ayolah, pisah tidur mana tahan dirinya.

"eh tunggu! Kok pisah kamar? Aku tidak terima" ucapnya mutlak. Mana bisa ia jauh-jauh dari biru muda kesayangannya dan bisa-bisa ia tidak tidur semalaman karena tidak ada yang dipeluk pluss rape-rape kalau malam hari.

"habis ujung-ujungnya sama, kalau sei kun tidak akan mau melepaskanku-"

"malam harinya kan sudah ku kasih jatah banyak, paginya masih dimakan juga. Kalau begini aku yang rugi. Bagaimana kalau aku dipecat gara-gara sering terlambat dan bolos" ucap tetsuya panjang lebar, ia mengeluarkan semua keluh kesahnya selama seminggun ini.

"kalau begitu berhenti saja sebelum tetsuya dipecat, toh aku masih cukup kuat untuk menfkahimu-"

"dan soal memakan, bukannya tetsuya suka aku makan hm" godanya dengan seringai yang melebar.

"Tidak" tetsuya tak mau harga dirinya dijatuhkan meski ada benarnya juga.

"ah yang benar" seijurou tambah gencar menggoda

"tentu saja! Aku tidak suka titik" ucapnya tak mau kalah

"padahal kau mendesah nikmat" sei menyesap tehnya.

"sei kun salah dengar" tetsuya masih belum menyerah

"ah baiklah, tapi coba jawab aku. Siapa yang bilang jangan berhenti saat aku berhenti menyo-"

Sebuah pisang melayang tepat sebelum sei menyelesaikan perkataannya, berkat emperor eye miliknya pisang itu berhasil ia tangkap dengan mulus.

"cu cu k kup" ucap tetsuya terbata dengan raut wajah yang sudah memerah sempurna. Melihat pemandangan di depannya seijurou langsung bangkit dan menyerang tetsuya tanpa ampun.

Bibir peach itu dilumat rakus, tak memberi jeda tetsuya untuk protes.

dengan ganasnya seijurou langsuk memaksa masuk lidahnya, menginvasi dalam mulut isterinya yang terasa manis tanpa melewatkan satu bagian pun.

"hmmmpttttttt" tetsuya tak kuasa menahan desahannya ditambah tangan seijurou yang sudah bergerak sana-sini menjamah setiap inci tubuhnya membuat ia merasa lemas dan akhirnya berpegangan pada pundak sei.

Ciuman diputus hanya untuk mengambil nafas yang sudah mulai sesak. Seijurou melihat bagaimana wajah isterinya yang selalu membuat ia hilang kendali.

Semu merah yang mendominasi seluruh wajah pucat itu hingga ke leher. Air liur yang menetes akibat ciuman panasnya, lalu bola mata biru muda yang sudah berkabut ditambah suara ngos-ngosan yang terdengar merdu dan menggoda dan lagi. Sisi liarnya tak bisa ia kendalikan.

Seijurou tersenyum melihat hasil karyanya kemudian berbisik seduktif ditelinga isterinya. "sepertinya hari ini kita akan bolos lagi, sayang"

Bahu mungil itu bergidik, bulu halus dilehernya meremang merasakan bagaimana nafas hangat itu menggelitik kulit sensitifnya. Tetsuya tak kuasa menolak dan ia harus rela bolos lagi plus tidak akan bisa berjalan normal karena ia tahu jika sang suami tidak akan melepaskannya kalau sudah mengatakan bolos.

.

.

.

"Sei kun mau apalagi?" netra biru menatap tajam. dia sungguh heran dengan suaminya yang dikatakan orang paling sibuk se tokyo itu malah berkeliaran di tempat kerjanya.

"memangnya aku mau melakukan apa?" tubuh jangkungnya ia dudukkan di salah satu kursi mini berwana-warni

"maksudku apa yang sei kun lakukan disini? Tidak kerja?" tetsuya tak menurunkan kewaspadaannya. Bahkan di tempat umum pun seorang Akashi seijurou bisa berbuat nekat jika sisi liarnya tak terkendali.

"ah kau masih bertanya saja sayang, bukannya memang aku selalu ke sini setiap hari. Ingat?" seijurou kini menopang dagu dengan tangannya.

Memandang tetsuya yang tengah memeriksa beberapa lembar pekerjaan siswanya. Senyumnya terus mengembang namun tak dipedulikan tetsuya.

"oh iya aku ingat!-"

"kau orang kurang kerjaan yang suka bolos kerja-"

"mengangguku hampir setiap hari, memelototi anak-anak hingga takut dan menangis. Kurang kerjaan sekali kan dirimu?" bebernya tanpa henti.

"siapa yang kurang kerjaan" balasnya,

"aku hanya seorang suami yang ingin lebih sering menghabiskan waktu dengan istriku" lanjutnya memberi pembelaan.

"sei kun!" tetsuya memberi penekanan saat menyebut nama suaminya disertai dengan senyum yang dibuat-buat.

"aku hargai perhatian sei kun yang setiap saat ingin bersamaku, tapi-" tetsuya memutus kalimatnya. Senyumnya hilang seketika, matanya menusuk tajam

"kau tidak perlu juga merecoki di tempat kerja seperti ini" jemari mungilnya bergerak menuju pinggang seijurou lalu tanpa sungkan mencubit sekeras-kerasnya membuat seijurou memekik kesakitan dengan suara tertahan.

"awww" seijurou menggeliat. Pergelangan tangan halus itu segera digenggam.

"sayangku sudah berani rupanya, mau dihukum disini atau nanti di rumah" seijurou menyeringai, tetsuya meneguk ludahnya susah payah. Membayangkan apa yang akan menimpanya membuat ia ngeri.

"Sudah cukup! Sebaiknya sei kun pergi" muka tetsuya bersemu merah hanya dengan membayangkan hukumannya nanti. Seijurou menyeringai puas melihat ekspresi isterinya.

"baiklah, aku tunggu di rumah atau tetsuya mau di jemput?" tawarnya dengan nada menggoda.

"sudah pergi sana!" tetsuya mendorong paksa tubuh yang lebih tinggi darinya itu keluar dari kelas sebelum siswa-siswinya masuk.

Untung saja sedang jam istirhat, anak-anak lebih suka bermain di luar kelas sehingga ia merasa tidak bersalah jika anak-anak polos itu melihat adegan drama yang selalu ditunjukkan suaminya.

.

.

.

"hmmmmm ahhh" tetsuya berusaha menahan erangannya, bibir peachnya ia gigit, tak ingin lebih memalukan dari ini meski ia pada akhirnya mendesah tak tertahan.

Posisinya benar-benar tidak menguntungkan. Duduk dipangkuan suaminya yang tengah menyandar nyaman di kepala ranjang.

Bagian bawah suaminya yang tertanam dan tidak digerakkan benar-benar menyiksanya. Rasa gatal yang ingin segera ia tuntaskan ditambah seijurou yang keterlaluan jahilnya seolah tak peduli dengan keadaannya.

Lelaki tampan itu sedang asyik menyantap leher jenjang tetsuya. Menjilat, menghisap lalu memberi tanda berkali-kali seolah tak ada rasa bosan.

"seii kunnnn" kumohon. Tetsuya terlalu lemah untuk bergerak. 3 ronde sebelumnya benar-benar menguras tenaganya.

Tanpa belas kasih seijurou langsung mendudukkannya tepat di atasnya. Menghujam miliknya yang meski telah keluar masih tetap gagah seakan tak ada lelah.

"seii kunnn kumohon" pintanya, tatkala rasa gatal itu semakin menjadi

"arghhh hmmmm" tetsuya mengerang saat dirasa benda di bawah tubuhnya terasa semakin membengkang, membuat lubangnya tambah gatal.

Seijurou menyeringai di sela-sela kegiatannya menikmati leher jenjang mulus itu. Sebenarnya ia pun tersiksa luar biasa saat merasa miliknya dipijat-pijat nikmat di dalam sana. namun, dia harus bertahan untuk membuat isterinya mengaku kalau dia juga sangat menginginkan dan menikmati kegiatan ini, kalu bisa ia ingin rekam jika nanti tetsuya masih bebal dan keras kepala mengatakan dirinya selalu dipaksa dan dirugikan.

"katakan sayang, kau mau apa hmmm" seijurou sesekali bergerak hanya untuk menggoda si biru muda. tangannya memelintir dan sesekali menjilat tonjolan merah muda milik tetsuya. Semakin memberikan efek sengatan yang menyenangkan namun juga membuat tetsuya tersiksa lantaran seijurou tak kunjung bergerak juga.

"kuuu… mohh honnnn, bergerakk seii kunn" pintanya susah payah, wajahnya sudah bersemu sangat merah, matanya berkabut hingga kelereng biru muda itu tak terlihat bening lagi, lalu lihatlah saliva yang sudah menetes kemana-mana dan bibirnya yang membengkak merah karena terlalu banyak dilumat benar-benar menggoda.

Seijurou meneguk ludahnya kasar melihat pemandangan indah yang terpampanng jelas. Begitu dekat.

"hmppttttt" bibir merah itu kembali dilumat, seijurou masih bertahan untuk tidak bergerak. Dia tidak ingin kalah terlalu cepat.

Tetsuya yang sudah tidak tahan akhirnya bergerak sendiri. Membuat seijurou menyeringai senang terlebih melihat bagaimana ekspresi nikmat itu terlukis jelas di wajah cantik isterinya.

"hmmmm ahhh hmmm" gerakannya lambat namun cukup membuatnya merasa nikmat.

Tetsuya masih bergerak sendiri dengan gerakan malu-malu, ia merutuk seijurou yang mempermainkan nafsunya. Lihat saja nanti setelah ia tebebas dari rasa gatal ini dia akan membalas suaminya yang tidak tahu diri itu.

Seijurou tak puas sebelum mendengar permohonan isterinya, dengan nakalanya ia menghujam keras miliknyan yang langsung menyentuh sweet spot isterinya membuat tesuya mengerang nikmat.

"hahh hmmm lagiii" pintanya refleks,

"lagiii apanya sayangg hmmm" seijurou masih menggoda. Sesekali pinggulnya memutar membuat lubang tetsuya tambah gatal

" lagii sepertii ituu"

"sss ssoo dokkk, seperti itu" ucapnya susah payah

Seijurou kembali menggerakkan pinggangnya keras dan cepat.

"seperti ini hmmm" ucapnya dengan senyum melebar, seijurou juga sudah tidak tahan namun sedikit lagi agar dia memenangkan permainan ini.

"ii yaa, sepertiii ituu sodok yang kuatttt ahhh" pinta tetsuya saat ia merasakan milik sei mulai bergerak dengan gerakan pelan.

"baiklah sayang, jika itu maumu" dengan gerakan cepat sei langsung membalik tubuh isterinya, membuat tetsuya terlentang dibawah kungkungannya dengan posisi mengangkang semakin lebar.

Tanpa menunggu waktu lagi ia langsung melakukan gerakan cepat dan terus menerus membuat tubuh kecil itu terlonjak-lonjak tak karuan.

'ahh ahh hmmmm sei kunnnn ahhhh" tetsuya tak lagi menahan desannya. Bodoh amat dengan rasa malu yang kini telah menguap entah kemana.

"damn damn your so tight ahhhhh" seijurou merafal kasar saat merasakan miliknya semakin di jepit erat.

"Sei kunn ahhhhhhhhhhhh" tetsuya mendesah panjang pertanda klimaksnya datang membuat lubangnya makin menjepit kuat hingga seijurou menyusul isterinya. Seijurou menggit bahu putih tetsuya, menyalurkan rasa nikmat yang menjalar dalam setiap sarafnya.

"cup" dahi yang penuh peluh dikecup mesra, lalu turun ke pipi disertai dengan gigitan gemas.

"kau yang terbaik sayang" bisiknya seduktif disusul dengan robohnya tubuh kekar itu disamping tetsuya yang lebih dulu masuk dalam alam mimpinya.

.

.

.

"sei kun jahat" ucap tetsuya datar, ia memang dipuaskan tapi sebelumnya ia disiksa habis-habisan dan itu membuat tetsuya kesal setengah mati.

"eh-" seijurou bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan kini ikut menyandar.

"masih bilang aku jahat" protes sei, selimut tebal hanya menutup tubuh sebatas pinggangnya sementara tetsuya sudah memakai kemeja kebesaran yang entah kapan dipakainya.

"kau kejam padaku. Keterlaluan" pinggang yang terkespos jelas dijadikan sasaran cubitan nakal jemari jenjangnya. Namun sebelum jemari mulus itu menyentuh pinggang sei, tangannya lebih dulu dtangkap.

"tidak lagi sayang" ucap sei dengan senyum kemenangan.

"tetsuya tidak ingat, kan tetsuya yang meminta tadi atau kita perlu putar ulang rekamannya" tawar seijurou dengan seringai jahilnya yang membuat tetsuya bersemu merah.

"mau mengelak lagi kalau tetsuya memang suka? Aku punya bukti lo" ancamnya sambil menunjukkan handycam yang entah kapan ia persiapkan.

"memang aku meminta, tapi aku terpaksa" tetusuya membela diri.

"terpaksa bagaiman? Jelas kau menginginkannya bukan"

"kau menjebakku" masih keras kepala juga

"baik, kalau begitu ayo kita lihat buktinya" seijurou membuka handycam nya yang refleks ditahan tetsuya.

"jangan-" ucapnya sambil berusaha menggapai handycam itu

"baik-baik, aku mengaku aku menyukainya" wajah tetsuya bersemu merah menahan malu.

"kau lucu sekali" hidung mancung ditarik sayang.

"mengaku senang kusetubuhi saja sesusah itu" badan yang lebih kecil ditarik mendekat.

"sei kun mesum" kali ini tetsuya sukses mencubit pinggang suaminya. Seijurou menggeliat namun ia tidak menghindar pelukannya malah semakin dipererat. "aku mencintaimu" bisiknya lalu mengecup sayang surai biru muda tetsuya.

"aku juga mencintaimu" lirih tetsuya lalu mencium tiba-tiba pipi suaminya membuat seijurou sedikit terkejut yang disusul dengan senyum bahagia.

"ronde selanjutnya!" goda seijurou yang lagi-lagi mendapat balasan berupa cubitan mesra.

End

Huhu... Fic Asem gagal

Sorry kalau kecepatan

Dan Terimakasih banyak buat yang read, review, favorite dan follow

"Ketika Aku Menyadari" ya!


End file.
